The Pisces Girl
by MusicNightHunter
Summary: She made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. She walked with the Universe on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings-and nothing could describe Monkey D Angelique better then that. OC rated T may turn to M
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own one piece**

 **this story is for my amusement and satisfaction keep in mind I'm new to writing so don't be too harsh on me with that said**

 **please feel free to comment me and PM me anytime, I don't mind criticism as long we all stay civil**

 **that's all leave a comment and favorite it if you like it if don't that's cool too**

* * *

 ** _you were given this life because_**

 ** _you are_**

 ** _strong enough to live it_**

 ** _-UNKNOWN_**

* * *

How? how did it all turn up like this? and where the hell is Dragon in all of this when you need him?!

Lets start from the beginning shall we?

Monkey D Garp is a navy soldier, A very proud navy soldier so far life has been good to him he joined the navy went up in the ranks due to his ever growing power he married a beautiful woman who loved him and he loved her very much so and keep on going he thought nothing can be any better than this _till_ his wife told him she was pregnant _and_ that was the high of his life up till then.

The pregnancy was... _well it was fine...Oh_ god who was he kidding it was probably worse then all the fights he ever had and _that_ was saying something, it wasn't bad like the actual fight but having to take care of a pregnant woman _especially_ a woman who carries a D he gets shivers just rethinking about that time it was a war-zone the thing that made it worse was that he _knew_ he won't be able to win this one like all the others

he was a slave to her demands and he know it even if it was hard and even if he had to run in the middle of the night to go buy pickles and chocolate cause that's what she felt like eating at the time he still loved when she would let him touch her ever growing belly and feel his little son growing each and every day and nothing could ever explain how _good_ and _right_ it felt and in that moment he realized some thing, he realized that all his life up till that moment that was what he was waiting for to start a family _his own_ family and after he come to that conclusion he knew he just couldn't wait any longer for his son to be born

And like that as if someone heard him his wife wailed in pain and agony the only thing running trough his mind was that he needed to get her to the hospital and _fast!_

after having the life squeezed out of his hand for the past five hours he finely heard what was probably the most beautiful soud in the world at that time, it was _wails_ a _new born baby wails_ to be exact."congratulation you have a healthy baby boy!" the doctor proclaimed at that moment His wife weak and tired managed to smile a weak smile but to him it was nothing lass then perfect, she asked to see _our_ baby so we can name him after the nurses where done cleaning him they handed him to her

The moment she saw him I could tell, she already knew what she was going to name him. She whispered one word, only one but I thought it was perfect , from that moment onward's he was Monkey D Dragon and I had a feeling somewhere in my heart that he was somehow going to change the world at the time I thought it was nothing, a fools rumbling if you will, I didn't know how right I was.

Watching him grow and develop from baby to boy, from boy to teen, and from teen to a man it went all too fast and with time come memories, memories of him, of him and his wife, of all of us together. and then come the navy Dragon decided to join like me, you know what they say like father like son, he was always very passionate about justice and doing things right so that was no surprise to anyone who knew him really .

after that a couple of years went by, Dragon...he _saw,_ he saw what the world was really like, And then he made his move all this time he was working, working and gathering others showing them that as long as the tenryubito continued to role over the world govermnent nothing is safe and and no is truly free. from then they where born

The Revolutionary Army .

from then things keep going down hill I tried to stop him and tell him its not too late and we can go to how it was _'but no, that stubborn fool said it doesn't matter that as long as he lived he will never accept the way the world is now, so there wasn't any hope for it to work anyway, and that I was too blind to see that if nobody will do anything then we're all domed and nothing will change it unless someone will take action'_ he grinding his teeth and all he could feel is his blood boiling _'gaki! who does he think he is next time I see him I'll show him my fist of love, but he could of at least explain how it turned up like this the first time was really shocking but then he goes and does the same thing again?! he could of at least told me the name before he left me with his-!'_

"agou?" hearing the tiny little thing in his arms suddenly make noise jerked him out of his deep internal monologue and growing disdain of said person involved.I mean who the hell just comes to someone in the middle of the night and tells them they need to take care of their newly born a second time?! ' _Damn you Dragon when I find you, you better have some answers to all of this!'_ he thought with a last growl.

Looking at the baby _-Oh god his second grand-baby_ the first thing he noticed was her eyes he couldn't help but notice how they gleamed and sparkled, they where breathtaking... a beautiful majestic icy blue which were framed by long,thick and dark eyelashes and they looked like they held the secrets of the universe and if you looked long enough it'll feel like you'r being sucked in. Snapping out of it, he changed the diaper but still nothing, no sound _' Who knew that Dragon of all people could make something so cute and quiet? after luffy I thought all of them if there were any would be as loud as a giants'_ Garp mused _'at least now I know it's a girl, good, great, I can already see it she'll marry a fine, strong navy captain-one of the higher up's that's for sure no grand-daughter of mine will marry some weakling she's a Monkey and we don't go for the weak willed not to mention she carries the D by birth and I wont accept anything less then perfection for **my** granddaughter and-Oh! I can already imagine in a lovely white dress flowing down with every step she takes me at her right side and my shitty son on her left and we all walk together and with her older brother swearing and saying that he's not ready to let his little imouto marry of yet- _eyes gleaming at the prospect of it happening and _Oh_ the _Joy_ he can already feel at the image he will make sure it happe-

"Agou?" he jerked back hearing the baby

he lowered his head and looked at her beaming at him with a smile worth of D the sight was enough to make his heart squeeze with warmth

"Well what are we going to do with you?" awe clear as day was all over his face as he gently smiled

* * *

after putting little Angie to sleep garp set down with her under his arm, while sitting he went through the other things dragon left him but after reading his letter he pretty much already know what was in there

* * *

 ** _hello father_**

 ** _you must be wondering why I left you with a baby_**

 ** _well that baby is your granddaughter as you have probably figured it out._**

 ** _as you know being who I am there is no way I can take care of her and luffy that is why I have left him_**

 ** _with you after he was born and as it pains me now I have to do the same with my daughter._**

 ** _I expect you take good care of her like I hope you have done with luffy ._**

 ** _in the bag you will find diapers the cloths I had time to get her and other necessary things she will need other than that_**

 ** _her name is Angelique and she was born on the eleventh to march._**

 ** _-Dragon_**

* * *

 _'Angelique eh?'_ the more he watched her sleep the more he couldn't help but notice how that name suited her. Dragon my have gone away a chose a different path than the one he would of liked but he gave him Luffy and now he gave him Angelique, so he'll leave him for the time being. And this time he promised he'll do anything to keep them close and more importantly _safe_.

Seeing angie sleep so peacefully he lightly caressed her cheek making sure not to wake up and said one last sentence before he too went into a serene slumber as well

"Welcome to the family Monkey D Angelique"

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's that hope you enjoyed it.**

 **please leave a comment I'd love to hear what you have to say about the story so far**

 **by; MusicNightHunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own one piece**

 **first of all AHHHH! I want to thank to those of you that have given this story a chance**

 **and those of you t** h **at are reading it now**

 **please leave comments it really helps me and keeps me motivated to know people really read my story and it's not just a pile of crap**

* * *

 _ **And then my soul saw you**_

 _ **and it kind of went**_

 _ **"Oh there you are. I've been looking for you."**_

* * *

If there was anything little Monkey D Luffy knew it was that family was important, I mean who will feed if he was hungry which was probably in no way or form the normal amount a two year his age should eat but no worries _Oji-chan_ said it was okay and that it was very befitting of _D_ to eat that much not that he knew what it meant but as long he got food he had no problems with it.

bottom line is that _of course_ after being told that his whole life (which was not that much anyway seeing that he was two years old) he would be curious about who his _Oji-chan_ said will be his new _sister._ spending most his time with makino and the mayor of foosha village he was bound to get lonely. and at that time he also realized that something and that there's nothing more painful then feeling aloneand lost in a place full of people.

Cause when luffy did his morning routine and when down to eat more of makino's delicious meals, he did **not** expect his ji-chan to be there to talking to both the mayor and makino, at first he thought that maybe he was going to take him away from here the though alone was enough to make him feel nauseous but before he could go and protest and start saying thing like _"Noooooo ji-chan you can take me from makino and mayor-oji-san"_ or _"If you'll take me away I'll hate you forever!"_ luffy my be two be he wasn't stupid he know exactly how to pull at his ji-chan's heartstrings.

Garp looked at his direction and beckoned him to come in, with his free hand, seeing that he wasn't going to do anything to him like all _the other_ times he went in, just as he was about to ask what's going on and _why_ exactly ji-chan was here when he obviously said he wont come back for a couple of day cause he was going for an _important_ meeting but seeing him standing there luffy couldn't help but wonder what could happen to make his ji-chan come hope earlier for all he knew he _never missed a meeting so why did he come-_

"Ague?" glancing around luffy tried to find the place that the noise was coming from after it repeated he came to the conclusion that it was coming from under the arm of his ji-chan.

"Ji-Chan whats that?" curious eyes glanced up at garp

"luffy come sit down next to me" hearing his voice firm but soft made him wonder what his grandpa wanted to show him, so he set down and let her grandpa tell him everything he needed to know, from how he had now a sister and that he was her brother, _big_ brother. the word was foreign almost alien but not unwelcoming in fact it felt _right_ to say it like that word was almost made for him to become.

he told him how now that he was an older brother he had to look after her for she could not do it being how she was a baby and when he asked when will they be able to talk to each other and if they could when she wakes up, he gazed at him sadly and explained to him that because she was so young they would not be able to do with each other and most of the time she will spend sleeping , he felt sad, he was really looking forward to get to know her _speak_ to her because when he was told he now was a brother for him it was the greatest thing in the world because then it meant he wont be _lonely_ anymore. but it's not so bad, ji-chan quickly told him that in a couple years when she would be older they could be together all the time and that helped calm him down.

After all the explaining plus having garp reassure him he wont take him away from foosha village anytime soon, he asked luffy the one question he was waiting the one that had him sitting at the edge of the seat all along

"Do you wanna see her luffy?" garp asked his voice laced with amusement, seeing him act like that he was strongly reminded of a puppy the only thing left is the ears and tail with him being this hyper for a moment garp wondered where he gets all this energy from _he_ sure as hell was _nothing_ like _that_...Yeeeeeah nothing like that. sweatdrop

"Eeeeeeeeh?! really ji-chan?! can I, can I?!" he drew in a deep breath ready to keep begging for him to see her.

when his ji-chan asked him if he wanted to see her he literally started jumping on his stole, how could he think he _wouldn't_ want to see her, was beyond him and his comprehension. he was about to start again when he saw him holding his index finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet but it was all to late luffy's loud voice woke her up and garp was praying to whoever was out there that please _please_ let it not be just a coincidence and let her stay how she was up till now _please!_

"Mmm? Ague?" just the sight of her not bawling her eyes made him want to go on his knees and cry tears relief but then again, the sight of her taking in her surroundings was so cute he was just about to cuddle the living daylight out of her while gently handing her over to luffy and telling him to be careful, he made a note at the back of his mind _she was intelligent_ eyes narrowed he hung his head to observe her more closely and slowly, little by little he begin to see that she was _different_ she wasn't like the _rest_ and he wasn't sure if he like it or not, because no matter how he regarded it, it will change _nothing_ she was different and you could see it in her eyes, the way she took every little thing in as she gazed around the room she wasn't simply looking she was _observing_ something that wasn't know to happen in her age, something she shouldn't have been able to do due to the fact that it was impossible for a two week old baby to even _see_ anything let alone observe, it takes _time_ for those things to happen. And that was the beginning of the many things that will separate her from ever being _**normal**_ **.**

 _'but who ever said that's a bad thing eh angie?'_ his mouth twitched as he took in the lovely sight of both of them he felt his heart swell with the utmost affection, because for now that's all he wanted, no pirates, no navy, just them and this feeling, this warmth warped around them never letting go, not knowing that it was because of that warmth that love he would suffer pain beyond anything imaginable, but for now for even the shortest time they have together let them be oblivious, let them remain warped in that illusion for now, so they can enjoy the present and worry about the future when they get there, I mean what are D's about if not living the moment and enjoying it to the fullest.

* * *

The first thing that crossed his mind when he saw angie was that it wasn't possible for a creature like her to exist, she wasn't like other babies who cry all the time or scream, she was quiet and had such a calmness to her that left you feeling safe like every things okay, and that you don't need to worry because she has it all figured out, but that was so _stupid_ she was just a baby and even luffy knew that such a thing was completely ridiculous.

The second thing was how beautiful her icy blue eyes were, how her eyelashes were so long dark and thick that made her eyes appear bigger and more doe like then they were already. if you asked him to describe her to you he would of said she was the most beautiful baby he has ever seen and probably will ever.

he noticed she just like him had pitch black hair, just that simple fact made him happy to know he had something in common with her, but what he failed to take note of was the fact that while he was observing her, _she_ took turn to observe _him_ , something that garp didn't fail to noticed he reminded silent and watched on with mix feelings

as he held her on his lap he reached out to grab her small hand in his, he was so focused on her face that he didn't notice her own little hand coming to his own and just as she grabbed his index finger he was jerked away from his thoughts by an electric shock that went through his body, his eyes snapped to meet her's and the moment he saw the sheer amount of unconditional love her had in her eyes for _him_ he knew, he knew that he'll never let anything bad happen to her as long as he lived, for she will become his anchor in life, for she will be the one he can not live with out.

On that day two promises were made from two different people.

The man promised to always stand by his family and to cherish every last moment he had with them like it was their last.

The boy on the other hand promised to always be there for her when she needed him most and to always make sure that _she_ will never feel as lonely as _he_ felt before he met her.

Two promises were made, on the same day and on the same time both were caused by the same person.

Now I wonder what changes will you bring Monkey D Angelique.

* * *

 **God I'm so tired , who know it's so hard when your a beginner**

 **well that's it for now, comment if you like or PM me if you wanna talk**

 **by; MusicNightHunter**

 **peace out XD**


End file.
